


an unforgettable summer with yu

by eidennn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Call Me By Your Name Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), F/M, Inspired by Call Me By Your Name, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sub Nakamoto Yuta, Top Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidennn/pseuds/eidennn
Summary: a retelling of 'Call Me By Your Name', featuring Yuta as Elio and Mark as Oliver.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [need visual aid???](https://twitter.com/yoonohmi/status/1293105663795589120?s=20)

hello wonderful people of the internet!

before you proceed with this book, please be aware that this series (written by me) is based off of the book and movie, 'Call Me By Your Name'.

i really don’t want people commenting things like “did you plagiarize this?” or “did you copy this from another author?” because i got a comment asking if i had copied another ao3 author’s work and it made me very unmotivated to write for a long ass time.

so i’m begging you, please check the tags and notes at the beginning or ending of each chapter before commenting things like that. especially when some authors really take pride in what they write.

anyways, that’s all from me. I hope you enjoy this new series of mine and don’t forget to drop a kudo if you like it! i honestly have nothing to write, but ao3 isn't letting me publish shit that isn't at least 10 characters long (which is so damn annoying), but that's about it.

Much love,  
\- Bella


	2. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — i guess i'm just a hoe for bottom yuta *shrugs*

Yuta had listed down many things that he was going to do over the summer, but housing a complete stranger wasn’t one of them.

His parents had only just informed him that a doctoral student by the name of _Mark Lee_ would be staying with them at their summer home in Osaka. Apparently, he would be working as Yuta’s father’s intern during the holidays.

Yuta could only scoff. Who would want to work during the holidays anyway? Mark Lee was sure to be a wet blanket. However, as Yuta watched the young man that got out of the cab, he wasn’t so sure anymore.

“I’ll have to go now, Sora. The Canadian has arrived.” Yuta informed the girl that was sprawled out on his bed. She nodded in understanding, a small smirk on her face. “We’ll continue this later, yes?” Yuta delivered a curt nod before gesturing towards the door of his bedroom.

The Japanese girl sighed, slipping off of the mattress and walking over to the door, hips swaying. Sure, Yuta had come to terms with his sexuality. He knew that he fancied men, but he just couldn’t bring himself to give up the mind-blowing sex that he could have with a female.

Besides, it wasn’t like they weren’t aware of his preference anyways.

“Yuta! Come down here and say hello to Mark!” Yuta was snapped out of his reverie. He would finally be able to meet the infamous, _Mark Lee_.


	3. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo,, mark is actually really toxic in this ff.  
> mark is a total daddy and you can't change my mind.  
> like how do you now see those muscles??? like mOrK! stop hiding them!

Mark really was something else.

They hadn't gotten off to a good start because of Yuta's carefree personality and Mark's staid one. The older hadn't expected someone of Mark's age to be so... uptight. But then again, what could he possibly expect from someone who willingly volunteered to spend the entirety of their summer break interning a middle-aged (closer to elderly) man. Yeah, now Yuta knew why Mark was the way he was. The male clearly needed to loosen up and Yuta was the only one that could help him do so.

"Yuta, darling. Would you be a dear and show Mark around the local market?" Yuta almost choked on the slice of apple that he was chewing and honestly, he was debating whether or not to actually refuse his mother. And although Yuta wouldn't admit this to anyone, a small part of him was actually scared of Mark. He was so unpredictable. You never knew when he was going to snap at you. "S- Sure, mama." of course he couldn't refuse! That damned Mark Lee was sitting right beside him at the breakfast table.

Mark on the other hand, couldn't be bothered to hide the disdain on his face. "It's fine Mrs Nakamoto, I'm sure I'll be able to find my way around the market by myself." the younger said. And if that didn't make Yuta change his mind, then I don't know what did, because for some reason, that only made the older want to take Mark to the market even more.

"The market is a dangerous place nowadays, mama. I think that I should go with him." Mark almost snapped Yuta's neck in half and he was pretty sure that he would have if the boy's parents weren't there. "It's settled, then. Yuta will take Mark to the market."


	4. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mark really is getting a bit too comfortable.  
> honestly i just want them to fuck already but it's way too early for that  
> *comes back in 5 minutes* is it time for them to smash yet?

"Why did you agree?"

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"You didn't answer my question, Nakamoto."

"There isn't a rule that says I have to, Mark."

Apparently that was the last straw because Yuta's heart almost dropped out of his ass when Mark caged him against the wall. A muscular hand was placed on either side of his head and the younger's eyes were narrowed into slits as he glared at the trembling boy in front of him. Although Mark's ego had expanded a significant amount at the thought of the older wanting to take him to the market personally, he couldn't help but feel as though it was all for fun.

He felt as though Yuta wasn't really interested in helping him out, that Yuta didn't actually like him the way Mark thought he did. He thought that it was all part and parcel of Yuta's playboy-ish behavior. It was a secret that Mark would never find out because he was going to stop whatever they had right at that moment. Now, Mark had known that he was gay for the longest time. It all started when he was very young. He (of course) didn't know anything about relationships and marriage, so he just did whatever felt right. And to him, kissing boys and being touchy with boys seemed like the right thing to do.

He didn't think anything was wrong with it, even when the parents that lived in the neighborhood kept their sons away from him like he was some kind of disease. Like being gay was in infection that their own son may have caught when they were being smooched by the little boy. Oh, the perks of being brought up in a conservative-as-fuck town. You would think that since it was Canada, they would be more open minded about it, but no-

"M- Mark?"

Mark was slapped back into reality. He was still caging Yuta against that damn brick wall in that damn quiet alley and Mark was sure that the older could hear his heart beating the fastest it had ever beat in his entire life. Mark wanted to leave and pretend that all of this had never happened, but he couldn't walk away from an oppurtunity like this, so he opted for something else.

"I don't hate you, Yuta. Sure, you may be infuriating, but I don't hate you." Yuta's breath gets caught in his throat when Mark whispers in his ear. "I've never hated you." the younger continues. "However, if I see you fucking around with girls that I know damn well you aren't going to date, I'll punish you."

Mark smirked at Yuta's flushed state. Yup, he definitely wasn't into women. "See you around.... Yuta." the younger said with a smirk as he walked away, leaving the older to his own thoughts.


End file.
